


A Table For Two

by Anonymous



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This table doesn't seem lonely anymore. It's now a table for two because you're here with me.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC, Anonymous





	A Table For Two

“A table for one seems lonely, don't you think?”

Irene raises her head from her phone and smiles politely at the stranger leaning against her table.

“I'm actually waiting for someone at the moment.”

“Fascinating. Mind if I join you?”

Irene opens her mouth to decline the offer, raising her eyebrows in surprise when the stranger casually sits down on the stool meant for her girlfriend. Irene blinks when the woman places her glass of wine on the table and regards her with a wide beam on her face.

“My name’s Jennie.”

“Mine’s Irene.”

Jennie nods and leans her head on her palm as she slides her finger along the rim of her wine glass.

“Tell me Irene, are you here on a date tonight?”

Irene’s mouth drops open at the correct guess as her annoyance at Jennie’s sudden appearance starts to fade away.

“How did you know?”

Jennie laughs and tilts her head to the side in merriment as she takes a sip of her drink.

“You have that excited look in your eyes, like someone who’s waiting for their partner to arrive before you have a great night of eating, drinking and good conversations. I’ve seen that look worn on so many people so it’s pretty recognisable from my perspective.”

Irene giggles and nods in agreement. “That’s exactly what I’m thinking. I’m surprised you’ve figured out my thoughts so easily.”

Jennie chuckles and playfully taps her finger to her temple.

“They say great minds think alike,” She jokes, bursting into laughter when Irene rolls her eyes at her quip.

“I’m waiting for my girlfriend too. Lisa said she was running a little late and I saw you were sitting alone. I thought I’d come over and keep you company since a table for one seems lonely, especially when you’re waiting for your significant other.”

“That’s very kind of you, Jennie. Thank you.”

Jennie waves her hand in the air and stares at her again. “I must say, you do look strangely familiar. I feel like I’ve seen you before.”

“That’s fine, I’d be surprised if you remembered someone like me.”

Jennie glances down at her wristwatch and back up at Irene. “Your date is taking a long time to get here though. Did they tell you when they’d arrive?”

Irene’s just about to answer her question when she hears a familiar voice behind Jennie.

“You're in my seat.”

Jennie turns around and smirks when she recognises her work colleague, who scans her up and down and arches her eyebrows suspiciously at her appearance.

“Son Seungwan. What a surprise. I was merely keeping your seat warm for you while keeping this beautiful lady company.”

Wendy steps closer to her, her face a myriad of emotions as she touches Irene and slides her arm around her waist in a protective manner.

Irene’s never seen Wendy so irritated before in her life (granted, Wendy rarely gets upset at anything). She blinks when Wendy visibly rolls her eyes and turns to her with a thin smile as she holds her hand in the air.

“Joohyun, this is Jennie. Jennie, this is my girlfriend Irene,” She says perfunctorily, arching her eyebrows in displeasure when Jennie smirks and raises her glass of wine in the air in acknowledgement.

“I’ve already introduced myself to – what did you call your girlfriend again? Ah, I remember. Joohyun. And now I remember where I’ve seen you before. You usually wait for Seungwan to get off work.”

“Only I get to call her that,” Wendy says defensively, pushing herself between Jennie and Irene.

Jennie smiles smugly as her eyes flicker back and forth between the standing Wendy and the seated Irene. Her eyes drop to the hand Irene slips around Wendy’s wrist, as if reassuring her that everything is okay and she doesn’t need to be so worked up over something supposedly minor. She clicks her tongue and raises her glass of wine in the air again as a gesture of parting, a wide smile appearing on her face when she spots Lisa waving in her direction from across the room.

“My girlfriend is waiting for me so I’ll be leaving now. I’ll see you in the office, Seungwan. It was nice speaking with you, Joohyun. I hope to see you around so we can continue our conversation some other day,” She says, nodding in her direction and playfully winking at Irene as she spins on her heels and walks away.

“That’s Wendy and Irene for you and stop teasing my girlfriend!” Wendy shouts after her, scrunching her nose in distaste when Jennie dismissively waves her hand in the air. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, counting down the seconds until she turns around and looks at Irene.

“I’m sorry for being late,” Wendy says, shooting Irene an apologetic smile as she settles down on the stool beside Irene.

Irene smiles and reaches over the table to hold Wendy’s hand, her thumb rubbing smooth circles on her skin to comfort her. “It’s fine. You’re cute. I've never seen you so bothered before. She must really rile you up at work.”

Wendy shakes her head as she kisses the back of Irene’s hand and holds Irene’s hand to her face. “I can’t have anyone flirt or tease you and get away with it. What were you two talking about anyways? I came through the door and saw her laughing her stupid head off.”

Irene bursts into a fit of giggles at Wendy’s sharp remark. She rubs the pad of her thumb on Wendy’s cheek, her heart rising in her chest when Wendy’s frown disappears and is replaced with that silly grin Irene fell in love with in the first place.

“She was telling me how a table for one seemed lonely so she came over to wait with me.”

Wendy sighs and turns her head to the side to press her lips against Irene’s thumb.

“I guess there’s some truth to what she said. A table for one is lonely because you don’t have anyone to talk to whereas a table for two means you can have a conversation with that other person. Again, I’m sorry for arriving late.”

Irene presses her thumb against Wendy’s lips to silence her, her mouth curving into a soft beam when Wendy’s eyes widen in astonishment at the unexpected gesture.

“It’s fine, you silly girl. Also, this table doesn't seem lonely anymore. It's now a table for two because you're here with me.”

Wendy nods and kisses Irene’s thumb again.

“Do you know how crazy you drive me?” Wendy says, leaning her head into Irene’s palm again when Irene regards her with a bemused smile.

“I’m sorry?”

“You make me feel so many things at once whenever you’re in the same space as me. You can be across the room but I still feel everything when I look at you. You do this to me, Joohyun. Being in love with you drives me insane.”

Wendy giggles, the silvery laugh melting Irene’s heart as she covers her mouth with her free hand. Irene observes the way Wendy regains her composure and leans her head on her arm as she looks at her with a crooked smile. It’s that wide beam she always puts on whenever her eyes meet Irene’s across any room. It’s that adorably cheeky grin she always wears whenever Irene catches her staring in her direction.

It’s the twinkle in her eyes Irene recognises whenever Wendy gives her that long look – the one she always gives when they’re alone and everything else fades away into the background.

Oh.

Irene shyly ducks her head and raises her head slightly, blushing when Wendy continues to study her with that dreamy look on her face.

“Do I have something on my face?” She says, furrowing her eyebrows when Wendy’s eyes shine brighter than ever as she leans in to whisper softly in her ear.

“No, you don’t.”

Irene breathes a sigh of relief, gasping when Wendy inches closer and lowers her voice.

“I'm captivated by your beauty.”

Irene squeals and slaps Wendy’s arm, pouting when her girlfriend chuckles to herself and holds her hands.

“Stop it!”

Wendy softly clicks her tongue and raises a hand to tuck a loose strand of hair behind Irene’s ear. “We're girlfriends. I'm allowed to flirt with you.”

Irene sighs and raises her hand for the menu. She tries to ignore the growing smirk on Wendy’s face as she continues to be mesmerised by her and gladly accepts the menu from the passing waitress.

“What do you want?”

“I already know what I want.”

“You haven’t looked at the menu,” Irene remarks, knitting her eyebrows when Wendy’s lips curl upwards in amusement.

“I don’t need to look at the menu when I already know what I want.”

Wendy bends forward, her grin growing wider when Irene’s breath hitches and her eyes dart around nervously all over her face.

“I want your lips,” Wendy says, pecking Irene but never moving away from her.

Irene squeals and covers her red face with the menu.

(She’d never admit this to Wendy but she secretly loves her flirtatious side.

But she does tell her every day that she’s in love with her.)


End file.
